


After The Fall

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly helps Sherlock by faking his death and he returns the favour by breaking her heart and losing her trust.  Will Molly ever be able to forgive him?





	1. Chapter 1

Molly heard the tapping sound outside her bedroom window, she silently opened it and the dark shadow that was Sherlock slipped inside. She shut the window, closed the curtains and only then turned on the lamp next to her bed. Sherlock stood in front of her, dried blood in his hair and on his face. He slumped onto the end of her bed, head bowed, a picture of dejection.

“Are you ok?” Molly whispered. Sherlock just looked at her, glowered at her. ‘Obviously not’ Molly thought to herself. Now he was actually here in her flat she had no idea what was supposed to happen next. 

“Why don’t you have a bath?” Molly suggested. She rummaged in the bag that Sherlock had given her to take to her flat. She took out some pyjamas and his washbag. She took them into the Bathroom, started filling the bath with water and looked out some fresh clean towels. “Come on then”. Sherlock didn’t move so she went into the Bedroom and pulled him up off the bed, taking him by the hand and leading him into the Bathroom. She took his coat off, then his jacket, got him to sit down and removed his shoes and socks, then she waited. She wasn’t going any further. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Sherlock was watching her with his usual cold stare.

“Don’t stop Molly, I’m sure you must be enjoying this and I have no energy to do it myself.” Sherlock was back to his usual bitingly cold self and Molly was about to tell him off when she could see something in his eyes just for a second. Whatever it was it was enough for Molly to change her mind about telling him off.

“Yes, you’re right. Might as well make the most of it” and she reached out started opening his shirt swiftly and then undid his belt. Sherlock stood up and Molly finished undressing him and then he got into the bath. Molly made sure there were bubbles, lots of bubbles. Sherlock ducked under the water and came back up. 

“Wash my hair, Molly” Sherlock demanded as she turned to leave. Molly tutted at him but got his shampoo and washed his hair, massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his lovely curly hair. Sherlock seemed to be enjoying it too. His eyes were tightly closed. Molly prodded him.

“Don’t fall asleep” She chided. “Rinse your hair” and Sherlock submerged. Molly ran her fingers through this hair under the water to get the shampoo out before he came back up. She finished washing his hair and then she stood up, tossing him the sponge. “You can do the rest. I’ll put some food on.”

\--------------------------------

They’d had dinner, not that either of them had much of it, Molly had a quick shower and got into her PJ’s and now they were both sat on Molly’s sofa watching TV. Sherlock complained her sofa wasn’t comfortable at all and then promptly moved himself so that his head was cradled in her lap.

“Do that massage thing on my head again” he insisted. Molly sighed but obediently started massaging his scalp with her fingers, whilst watching the telly. Sherlock fell asleep and after a while so did Molly.  
\------------------

 

Someone was stroking her hair. Molly sighed and turned her head into the caress wanting to fall back to sleep. The hand that was stroking her hair fell to her cheek and then she felt a slight brush against her bottom lip. Then another hand held her other cheek and the brush against her lips was more insistent. Someone was kissing her. Molly woke with a start.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. Staring at her, blocking out the light, caressing her face was Sherlock. His face inches from hers.

“Sherlock? Are you ok?” Molly whispered. Sherlock didn’t answer. He was sat next to her, leaning over her, so close that they were almost, but not quite, touching. Sherlock’s face was slightly flushed and his eyes glittered like sapphires. Molly wasn’t sure what was going on and was about to ask when his head swooped down and his lips caught hers in a sensational kiss. Molly, still half asleep, found herself responding by opening her mouth and kissing him back. They broke apart to breathe and Sherlock started kissing her neck. Molly moaned and then grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him. Before she knew where she was, she was lying on the sofa, with her pyjama top undone and Sherlock was stroking her breasts whilst kissing her breathless. Molly suddenly pushed against him and he drew back, frowning. Molly wiggled out from under him, took his hand and with a coy smile led him into her bedroom.

\------------------

Molly was beginning to fall asleep afterwards lying next to Sherlock, her arm casually draped against his chest, when Sherlock moved her arm, got up and went into the Bathroom. Molly waited for him to come back and when he didn’t, she got up, put on her dressing gown and looked for him. He was in the Sitting Room, fully dressed including having his coat on and looked to be heading towards her front door. Molly frowned, a cold feeling, starting in her stomach was creeping over her. He was leaving. They had just slept together and he was leaving without a word to her.

“Sherlock?” Molly’s voice trembled and she winced inwardly at how pathetic she sounded. Sherlock turned and Molly marvelled at how cold he looked at her now compared to how loving and passionate he was earlier. The cold feeling crept to her chest. Molly could hardly breathe.

“I’ve got to go. Mycroft has a car waiting outside.” Sherlock spoke in a clipped and matter of fact way. 

“You’re just going to go? Just like that, after what just happened?” Molly moved towards him and he looked down at her coolly.

“We had sex, Molly. It was a ……… pleasant distraction.” 

“Distraction?” Molly spat out at him. Sherlock’s eyebrows rose questioningly.

“Hmm. It passed the time and also it was a way of a thank you. You didn’t enjoy it?” Molly stared at Sherlock, at his eyes which looked impassively at her, his lips which were still slightly swollen by her kisses but now had a hint of a mocking smile. The cold feeling in her chest was replaced by heat as a raw fury built up inside her.

“Thank you? You were rewarding me?” Sherlock frowned but then nodded slightly. Molly smiled, a big fake smile and before Sherlock could do anything, she had grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him towards her. She kissed him with a ferocity and a hunger and she could feel him trying not to respond, to pull away. She kissed him harder, forcing his lips apart and running her tongue inside his mouth and she felt the moment he lost the battle, the groan in his throat as he pulled her towards him, lifting her off the ground. The kiss went on and on until Molly ended it. She pushed away from him and stepped back, her chest heaving. Sherlock moved towards her and that’s when she did it, she drew her arm back and slapped him hard across the face. 

There was silence. Sherlock rubbed his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but Molly cut in.

“Don’t say anything, just get out. Get out of my flat.” Molly turned away, her shoulders heaving, tears running down her face. She never saw the hand that reached out to comfort her, the anguished face behind her stripped of its iciness. She didn’t see and so didn’t know that when Sherlock turned abruptly and left, he left something precious behind that he thought he didn’t have. He left behind his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month later that Molly realised she was in trouble, deep. In fact it was Madonna singing ‘Papa Don’t Preach’ on the radio that made her look at the calendar in her Kitchen. A quick trip to the shops had her peeing on several sticks. They all came out the same, positive. She was pregnant. Molly sat on the toilet, her head in her hands, too shocked to cry. Why hadn’t she thought about the consequences of sleeping with Sherlock? She wasn’t a teenager she knew the risks and was normally so careful. But Molly had taken a break from being on the pill, and apart from Sherlock, she hadn’t had sex with anyone for over a year, which was mainly because of Sherlock, she admitted to herself. 

Now she had a baby growing inside of her. She began to panic. She should get rid of it, she was on her own, didn’t have any close friends and her closest family was an aunt and uncle who lived in Canada who she’d never met. She hadn’t kept in touch with John because she felt so guilty with his grief over Sherlock, knowing full well he was alive and was in some foreign country helping Mycroft bring Moriarty’s network down. At least she thought he was still alive. She hadn’t heard from him since that night. Not that she expected to after the way things had ended between them. 

Molly breathed deeply. No wonder she’d been sick the last couple of mornings. It all made sense now. She got up off the toilet, washed her hands and face and then went online and made an appointment to see her doctor.

\---------------------------------

Molly walked up the steps to her flat after her appointment with the doctor feeling just as doom laden as when she’d left. Any hope of all three pregnancy tests being wrong faded to dust. It had been confirmed, she was indeed pregnant. She had just got inside her flat and had made herself a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and swore under her breath as she realised who was on the other side. It was Mycroft Holmes. Molly opened the door.

“Molly” Mycroft acknowledged with a nod.

“Mycroft. What can I do for you?” Molly enquired breezily. As if I didn’t know.

“We need to talk, don’t you think Molly?” Mycroft enquired. Molly huffed and moved away so he could come in.

“What about?” 

“Come now Molly, do we really need to play this game? You’ve bought three pregnancy tests in the local shop and just got back from the doctors. Are we perchance expecting the patter of tiny feet?” Mycroft grinned smugly. 

“I slapped Sherlock once” Molly said conversationally. “And I’ll slap you too if you don’t wipe that smug grin off your face.” 

“I do apologise Dr. Hooper. After all it isn’t a laughing matter. Have you decided what you are going to do?”

“Yes.” Molly moved further away from Mycroft going into the Kitchen to pick up another cup and then into the Sitting Room to sit on the sofa. She indicated the chair for Mycroft to sit in before pouring him a cup of tea. “I’m keeping it.” Mycroft nodded.

“I don’t think it would be wise to inform Sherlock at the moment. The task that he is on is extremely dangerous and we don’t want him to lose focus on that.” 

“Sherlock?” Molly laughed falsely. “You think Sherlock is the father?” Mycroft just looked at Molly, a stern look.

“Molly, I know Sherlock is the father. You have been under constant surveillance for some considerable time. Need I mention Jim from IT?” Molly bent her head under his gaze. “I’ll have some money transferred to your account for the baby, once Sherlock comes back I’m sure he will want to make his own arrangements.” Molly suddenly stood up, her back ramrod straight, her face suffused with anger.

“I don’t want your money Mycroft and when Sherlock comes back he won’t have anything to do with my baby. He made his position with me perfectly clear before he left and he has absolutely nothing to do with this.” Molly spat at him. “Now I’d appreciate it, if you would leave.” Molly turned from him and after a moment he got up and left. Molly curled up on the sofa pressed her face into the cushion and wept.  
\--------------------------------------

Molly only had a couple of weeks left before the due date of the baby, her daughter. And she could not wait to have her as she felt like a huge beach ball. Molly had left on Maternity leave from St. Barts two months ago. She was well liked and respected at St. Barts and they had a little party for her. A few of her colleagues had come to visit her but apart from that the only people she saw regularly was Greg Lestrade and surprisingly Mycroft. She saw Greg at lot at St. Barts and he went out of his way to be friendly in a big brother sort of way, and he then would pop in to see her a couple of times a week after work to make sure she was ok. Greg had asked about the father but Molly just said that he wasn’t part of the picture. 

Mycroft appeared once a day. He had appeared the day after their first meeting with a huge bunch of flowers and apologised profusely for his behaviour the previous day, and Molly had grown to like Sherlock’s older brother. She liked his dry wit and he was kind to her. He persuaded her to change her mind about the money, saying it would help the baby. He even helped her find a bigger flat. They never discussed Sherlock in relation to the baby although Molly sometimes asked if he was ok because she still cared for him despite what he had done to her.

Unfortunately Mycroft was out of town when Molly’s waters broke and Greg Lestrade was in the middle of a murder case so Molly found herself in a private room in the maternity ward of the local hospital on her own. One of the midwifery nurses came in, she was new.

“Hello Molly, my name is Mary. How are you doing?” Mary smiled at Molly and something in her face made her feel instantly better.

“I’m doing ok” Molly said just before another contraction.

“Is there anybody I can call for you?” Mary asked. Molly’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Never in that moment had she felt so alone and scared. In her dreams she imagined Sherlock coming in at the last moment and holding her hand, kissing her tenderly while she gave birth. Molly let out a loud sob. Mary took her hand and before she knew it Molly was telling her that the baby’s father was dead and she was all on her own…………..

\----------------------------

John Watson’s phone rang. It was his girlfriend Mary whom he had met a few months ago. They’d moved in together just last week.

“Hello Mary.” John was sat on the sofa in his new flat.

“John love, I’m going to be late tonight. We’ve had a lady come in, she’s all on her own and she’s so scared John. The baby’s father is dead and it’s her first. I thought I’d stay and hold her hand. Poor Molly she’s got no-one.” John’s blood went cold. Molly……. Father dead…………

“You aren’t talking about Molly Hooper are you? She’s a pathologist at St. Barts?”

“You know her?” Mary sounded shocked.

“Yeah, yeah I know her but I knew the father more…….”

\-------------------------------

“Molly you have a visitor”. Mary smiled at Molly, a look on her face that Molly couldn’t quite fathom. She was holding her just born baby daughter. She presumed it was Mycroft so nodded her head. The last person she expected to see coming through the door was John Watson.

“Molly. Can I come in?” Molly nodded her head weakly. John came up to her smiled at her and looked down at the baby girl in Molly’s arms. Her hair was dark and curly and her features delicate.

“She looks just like Sherlock” John breathed in a whisper. Molly flinched and John looked from the baby to her and she saw the confusion in his eyes.

“How?” He sat in the chair next to her. Molly looked at him, saw the sadness in his eyes and wished that she could tell him the truth.

“It was the night before he fell. He came to me, said he needed me and so I gave him what he wanted. And then he left, he took what he wanted and left.” Molly felt tears welling up, the last bit was true anyway, and it still hurt even after all this time. “He said he was thanking me” she whispered brokenly.

“Oh my god.” John looked up at Molly, moisture in his own eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” Molly shrugged.

“I didn’t really know you, only through Sherlock. With him gone I would just be a bad reminder of him.” She looked down at her baby girl. “Do you want to hold her?” John nodded. Molly gave her to him and he cradled her in his arms, a tear running down his cheek.

“What are you going to call her?” 

“Sephrenia Jessica Hooper” Molly smiled at her daughter lying in John’s arms.

“Family names?” John queried.

“My mum was called Jessica. Sephrenia is a character in one of my favourite books.” John nodded.   
“How did you find out about the baby?” She leant her head back against the pillow, she felt really tired. 

“Mary. She’s my girlfriend. We live together” John handed the baby back to Molly. “Can I come and see you both again?”

“Of course you can see us again and I really like Mary. You deserve some happiness, John. Both of you are welcome anytime.” She squeezed his hand.

“You were a good friend to Sherlock, Molly. Even when he was being a prat. I’m sorry he hurt you. In the end he hurt all of us” John bent down and kissed Molly on the cheek, she smiled at him and said goodbye and then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly had just got home from work, picking up Sephrenia from Uncle John and Aunt Mary’s along the way, when the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and let Mycroft in. 

“Unca Myc” Sephrenia squealed delightedly and she ran to him and he picked her up and kissed her on the nose. Seffi giggled.

“This is a pleasant surprise” Molly smiled. “Staying for tea?” Mycroft nodded. Molly had made some lasagne for herself earlier in the week and she took out two portions and popped them in the oven to warm up. Mary had given Seffi her tea earlier. 

Mycroft gently put Seffi down and she ran to play with her toys in the Sitting Room. Instead of joining her, Mycroft joined Molly in the Kitchen. 

“Molly, there’s something you should know” Mycroft cleared his throat. Molly turned and looked at him. He looked concerned. Molly frowned.

“What’s the matter?” 

“It’s Sherlock. He’s coming back. It’s all over, everyone of Moriarty’s gang is either dead or captured. He’s coming home. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Molly nodded and then went and sat at the table, Mycroft joining her.

It was what she had been expecting for over three years. She looked at Seffi who was so like Sherlock not just in looks but in her mannerisms too. The way she’d tilt her head and crease her eyes, she also had the see-straight-into-your-soul icy stare. There was no way he wouldn’t guess she was his. All her close friends knew Seffi was his. She was a tiny version of him in female form. The only thing she had inherited from Molly was her kindness and empathy. 

“So what happens now?” Molly asked calmly.

“I’m meeting him off the private plane tomorrow afternoon. I expect he’ll go back to Baker Street, Mrs Hudson has kept everything the same as I asked her to. But what you need to decide is what to tell him about Sephrenia.” Mycroft looked down at his hands. 

“I don’t want to see him. Mycroft, I know this is a big imposition but I want you to tell him about Seffi.” Mycroft looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise. “He can meet her if he wants, but she can’t know he’s her father, not yet anyway. He can be part of her life because otherwise it’s not fair on her, but I don’t want to see him and I don’t want him here or at Bart’s. If he can’t agree to that then he can’t see her at all.” Molly was shaking and resolute. Mycroft thought for a moment and then nodded.

\---------------------------

Molly did something the next day she had never done before in her life. She took a sickie from work. She couldn’t face being apart from Seffi and they spent the day together playing at home. But Molly kept thinking about Sherlock, the last time she had seen him, when they had slept together and he had been so cold afterwards. She remembered when he had asked for her help and he had looked so vulnerable and fragile. How she’d held him in the morgue after he’d jumped, his body trembling. She tried to imagine what he would be thinking now being told he had a daughter. There was part of her that wanted him to reject Seffi like he had rejected her, but she wanted Seffi to have two parents that loved her and she knew deep down that Sherlock was capable of loving, she’d always seen that in him.

The call when it came was brief and to the point. 

“He accepts your conditions Molly. He would like to meet Sephrenia. Would it be ok if I pick her up tomorrow after lunch?” Molly swallowed.

“Yes, that’s fine. Pick her up about 1.” Molly then hung up.

“Are you looking forward to seeing your Uncle Mycroft?” Molly asked Sephrenia the next day. Sephrenia loved going to see Uncle Mycroft. She nodded enthusiastically whilst playing with her doll.

The doorbell rang and Molly looked through the peephole. If Sherlock was there they could stand outside all day, she thought. However it was only Mycroft. Molly opened the door.

“Molly”. Mycroft smiled at her. 

“Where’s Sherlock?” Molly asked abruptly.

“He’s waiting at my house. We thought it would be easier for them to meet where Sephrenia has been before. It that ok?” Molly nodded.

“Don’t leave him on his own with her.” Mycroft’s eyebrows rose. “I mean it Mycroft, I wouldn’t put it passed him to say something nasty to her or run off with her. Promise me”. Molly was getting fretful. This was a bad idea.

“I promise Molly. Everything will be fine. I’ll bring her back about 6.30 is that ok?” Molly nodded.

“And remember he isn’t to say he’s her dad. Not just yet. It would only confuse her” Mycroft nodded again. Molly reluctantly gave him Seffi’s bag and he took Seffi by the hand and went out.

\--------------------------

The afternoon seemed to drag for Molly. She had several things to do but couldn’t settle to do any of them. She just started half-heartedly reading a book when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. It was only 4pm. She ran to the door, looked through the peephole and saw John and Mary with their baby Rosie. Molly opened the door.

“Hi, come in, come in” Molly beckoned them in, kissed Mary and Rosie and went to kiss John when he stepped back from her and folded his arms. He looked mutinous.

“What’s wrong?” Molly asked tentatively. John glowered at her. She looked to Mary who just shrugged.

“Where’s Sherlock?” John growled. “Don’t tell me he’s not here because he told me he was meeting Seffi today.”

“Well he’s not here.” Snapped Molly. “Mycroft has taken Seffi to his place to meet Sherlock. Before you say anything John, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he was still alive but I’m sure he’s explained all that already.”

“He did and if it wasn’t for Rosie being in the same room I would have punched him. I can’t believe you forgave him so easily Molly.”

“I haven’t. I want nothing to do with him but Seffi is his daughter and I’m doing it for her.” That shut John up. 

Mary gave Rosie to Molly to cuddle and went over to hug her husband.

“John, I know he hurt you but he’s alive and you were such good friends and I like him. Give him a chance.” John sighed and then nodded. He turned to Molly.

“Mary’s right, John. Sherlock cares for you, I know he does. What he did, he did for good reasons, to protect you and Mrs Hudson and Lestrade.” Molly turned from him and went to sit on the sofa with Rosie, burying her face in Rosie’s hair.

“What about you Molly?” John sat next to her and hugged her. Mary went into the Kitchen and put the kettle on.

“What he did to me was different. I can’t forgive him for that, ever.” Molly said flatly.

\--------------------------

Mycroft brought Seffi back at 6.30. Seffi was beaming from ear to ear and Mycroft looked …. Guilty.

“Mummy, mummy” Seffi flung her arms round Molly and Molly picked her up and hugged her.

“Did you have a nice time with Uncle Mycroft?” Molly asked clearing her throat against the lump in it.

“Yes mummy, I played with uncle Myc and daddy.” Seffi cried excitedly. Molly froze and glared at Mycroft who looked like someone caught with his hands in the sweetie tin.

“Darling why don’t you go and play with your toys for a bit before bedtime.” Molly put Seffi down and she ran into the bedroom. Molly poked her finger at Mycroft.

“Daddy? I told you not to tell her! I trusted you Mycroft. How could you?” She put her hands up to her face.

“Molly I swear we didn’t tell her. I introduced him to her as my brother, Sherlock and that’s what she called him, well her version of it. Molly, I know you won’t believe me but she guessed. She was playing with some lego with Sherlock and she just suddenly said ‘You’re my daddy’ and I asked her why she thought that and she said because he looks like me.” Molly just stared at him. Sephrenia was exceptionally bright for her age, which wasn’t surprising.

“She deduced it didn’t she? Oh my God.” Molly sank to the sofa. “What did Sherlock say?” Molly muttered.

“He didn’t say anything. He was quite overwhelmed by it all. He went away in his mind for a bit. So I told her the truth, I couldn’t lie to her Molly” Mycroft was sincere. Molly shook her head and sighed.

“No I suppose not, what happened then” Mycroft sat next to her on the sofa and took her hand. 

“Then Seffi squealed with excitement and hugged Sherlock and he hugged her back. He was very emotional.” Molly nodded numbly.

“He asked if he could see her again, maybe in the week? I could pick her up from Nursery and we could go for tea. Would that be acceptable?” Molly nodded.

“How about Tuesday. I work late on Tuesday anyway, it would save John and Mary having her and you could bring her back about 7?” Mycroft nodded. He hugged Molly awkwardly and then got up and went to leave.

“Oh before I forget, Sherlock asked me to give you this. Please read it Molly.” Mycroft handed her a letter.

When Mycroft had gone, Molly opened the letter, it was brief.

‘Molly, thank you for letting me meet and get to know our daughter. She is quite the brightest little girl not just in an intellectual way but also in her manner and kindness. She reminds me so much of you. 

I’m sorry. I know that word isn’t enough and I understand you not wanting to have anything to do with me but we need to be civil for Seffi’s sake so can’t we meet and discuss things?

Sherlock’

Molly tore the letter up and threw it in the bin.

\----------------------

Several weeks passed and Molly continued to let Sherlock spend time with Sephrenia, either Mycroft or John would pick her up and bring her back. Seffi would talk about the things she did with ‘daddy’, like going to the zoo, or the park. Molly had even let Sherlock have her overnight at Baker Street. She had quizzed both Mary and John and even Mrs Hudson to make sure that Sherlock’s flat was fit for an almost 3 year old. Mrs Hudson agreed to pick Seffi up and bring her back the next day. 

Molly received no more letters from Sherlock after telling Mycroft that she didn’t wish to have any contact with Sherlock at all. She received glowing reports from both him and Mary and John at how well Sherlock looked after their daughter, the conversation they had and all three of them tried to gently persuade her to meet with him. Molly still refused.

\------------------------

“Seffi sweetheart, it will be your birthday soon, would you like a party?” Molly swung her daughter up in her arms and gently settled her on the swing in their local playground. Seffi giggled. Her blue eyes magically changed colour to green and gold in the light. She nodded enthusiastically.

“So we could invite a few of your friends from nursery, Aunt Mary, Uncle John and Rosie, Uncle Greg and Uncle Myc.” Molly was busy counting in her head when Seffi turned her head to her.

“And daddy!” Seffi squealed excitedly. Molly froze. Oh, she hadn’t thought of that problem.

“Daddy won’t be able to come darling. He’s busy that day. You’ll be able to see him the next day” Molly tried to explain to her increasingly upset daughter who then had the biggest tantrum of her life until Molly agreed that daddy could come to her party.

\----------------------

The day of Sephrenia’s third birthday was a cold but sunny Saturday. Molly let her open the presents that she had bought for her, knowing that she would have plenty of presents at the party. Seffi had lots of fun guessing what the presents were and she was right for all of them except one. Molly had bought her puzzles and books and a really pretty party dress in a deep purple colour. Mary came round soon after, leaving little Rosie with her dad for the morning to help Molly prepare for the party. All too soon it was time to get themselves ready and Molly helped Seffi put on her new party dress and then slipped into a dark green shift dress for herself. 

“Deep breath, Molly” She told herself. You can do this. Her heart was pounding though and her hands were sweaty with the thought of seeing him for the first time in almost four years.  
“Mummy!” Seffi rushed into the room and Molly swung her up in her arms and cuddled her tightly. She buried her face in Seffi’s glossy curls. “Mummy you’re squishing me!” Seffi complained.  
“Sorry, sweatheart”. Molly put her down and Seffi went running off into the Sitting Room. The doorbell rang and her heart skipped a beat. Mary answered it and Molly let out a breath as she realised it was John and Rosie. This was going to be a long day she thought.

\---------------------------

Molly was in the Kitchen putting some food on the table when Seffi screamed “Daddy!” excitedly. Molly couldn’t help herself and she whipped round and there he was in the doorway to her flat, bending down and holding out his arms for Seffi, sweeping her up, and cuddling her close to his chest, the pair of them laughing and smiling. It was at that moment that the world seemed to stop for Molly, seeing Sherlock with his daughter for the first time. Arms round one another. She looked just like him, same curly dark hair, same eyes that were either sea green or sapphire blue depending on the light, same kissable lips. Even their outfits matched, Sherlock wearing his purple shirt and Seffi with her slightly darker purple party dress. Molly felt sick. Sick and dizzy. She put her hand out for the chair, completely missed and fell, everything going black. Unfortunately for Molly everyone else was watching Seffi with her dad and the only one who saw her fall was the width of the room away, his arms wrapped round the birthday girl.


	4. Chapter 4

When Molly came to she was lying in a hospital bed. She turned her head and there sat on a chair next to her bed, holding her hand was Sherlock. She could tell at once that he was in his mind palace. His lips moving silently, his eyes closed. She didn’t know what he was doing here, in fact, what was she doing here? 

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in. She smiled when she saw that Molly was awake. “How are you feeling, Molly?” She asked. Moving beside her, opposite to Sherlock, she took Molly’s pulse and asked her a few questions. She seemed slightly bemused with Sherlock who was still tucked away in his mind palace and glanced questioningly at Molly. Molly just shrugged. The nurse gave her some water.

“We need to run a few tests but we think you only have a slight concussion from hitting your head on the table when you fell. Doctor says that as long as the tests come back ok you can go home.” The nurse smiled again. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Hopefully your fiancé will be back with us by then.” The nurse walked out the door leaving Molly alone with Sherlock. (Fiancé?) She turned to him and studied his face. He didn’t look a day older than when she’d last seen him. Still just as handsome she thought. Whereas she? She must look a fright. She’d lost 10 pounds in the last few months since he’d returned. Bitterness rose up in her throat and she pulled her hand away from his and turned over in the bed, with her back towards him. She turned her face to the pillow and silently wept.

A warm hand stroked her arm. “Molly, please don’t cry” Sherlock spoke softly. Molly turned to him, batting his hand away. 

“Where’s Sephrenia?” She asked, staring down at her hands, she refused to look at him.

“John and Mary have her. She was upset when you fainted but she knows you’re ok. Do you want me to text them to bring her over?” Molly just nodded. Sherlock sighed heavily. “Molly look at me.” Molly shook her head, burrowing further under the covers. “Too scared?” Sherlock taunted. She instantly snapped her head round to look at him. She almost missed the smug look on his face it was gone so quickly.

“We can’t go on like this Molly, it’s not fair on Seffi. We need to sort this out” He said bluntly. “Look at you, you’re all skin and bone. You need looking after.”

“Are you saying I’m not a good mother?” Molly asked horrified. She knew it, she knew it would come to this.

Sherlock scoffed. “Don’t be silly, Molly, anyone can see you’re a great mum.”

“You’re not taking my daughter away from me!” Molly shrieked fearfully. She started to pull the covers back but Sherlock’s hands stopped her. He looked absolutely dumbfounded.

“What sort of a monster do you think I am?” He snapped. “You of all people should know what it’s like to grow up without one of your parents, do you really think I would wish that on Seffi?” He growled.

Molly drew back, startled. “But isn’t that what you want?” Sherlock just shook his head and then grinned wryly.

“I would have a hard time anyway seeing as my name isn’t on her birth certificate”.

“Mycroft insisted on a paternity test though, he would be able to sort out a little problem like her birth certificate.” Molly countered stiffly recalling the conversation between Mycroft and her. 

Sherlock shook his head again. “Mycroft wouldn’t help me take Sephrenia away from you, even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” He emphasised. “He’s grown quite fond of you and has told me often enough it’s all my fault. Which is true.” He added staring intently at Molly.

Molly couldn’t look away from his beautiful face. She longed to touch him, kiss him. Her hand half rose to touch him and then fell back against the covers, her eyes dropped from his. She didn’t have that right, she’d never had that right. It wouldn’t change anything anyway.

“Molly, I’m sorry. For what I said the day I left. I shouldn’t have said it, it wasn’t true.” Sherlock continued in a low voice. Molly glared at him.

“You mean that you sleeping with me was my reward for helping you?” She bit out. Sherlock flushed and he looked down at his hands lying so close to hers on the bed.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” He repeated. “I don’t know why I said it. I was scared Molly, I thought I wouldn’t be coming back, that I’d die somewhere out there. I was hurting and I hurt you too.”

Molly opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and in walked the nurse.

“Ok Molly, we’re just going to run a few tests. Mr Holmes if you’d like to wait outside?” Sherlock nodded, he reached out and squeezed Molly’s hand and before she could object he let go and left. 

\-------------------

Molly was surprised to see Sherlock walk back in after the doctor had been in and told her she could go home later. She thought he’d gone home. He walked up to the bed and stood staring at her. Molly started to fidget, looking anywhere but at him, when the door opened and the Watsons came in, Mary holding baby Rosie and John holding Seffi’s hand. 

“Daddy!” Sherlock turned just in time to pick Seffi up before she collided with him. Molly’s heart twisted, seeing the way her daughter clung to her dad, pushing her face into his to kiss him. Then Seffi realised that mummy was lying in the bed next to her and started squealing for her mum. Sherlock promptly turned, sat down on the side of Molly’s bed and plunked Seffi on Molly’s lap. Seffi flung her arms round Molly and kissed her soundly on the lips and Molly hugged her daughter tightly to her. She looked up at Sherlock who was looking like he had gone into a trance, face frozen staring at her and Seffi. 

Molly turned to John and Mary.

“Thank you for looking after her. Has she been ok?” Mary nodded. John was looking at Sherlock a frown on his face.

“She’s fine. There were a few tears but she soon settled down”. Seffi was falling asleep in Molly’s lap. Sherlock seemed to snap back into life, took his coat from the back of the chair and placed it over Seffi, tucking it around her. 

The nurse came in.

“Good news Molly. As long as there is somebody who can look after you, you can go home.” The nurse smiled. John opened his mouth to speak but Mary spoke first.

“I’m working tonight Molly and Rosie’s quite fretful at the moment with her teething…….” Sherlock interrupted her.

“I’ll stay and look after you and Sephrenia.” Molly’s face must have shown her reluctance at this because Sherlock’s face tightened. “Unless you want to spend the night here with Seffi sleeping on your lap?”. Molly shook her head, an idea forming in her mind.

“No that’s fine. Thank you Sherlock”. Sherlock stared suspiciously at her but then merely nodded. The nurse smiled delightedly. 

“I just need you to sign a form then Mr Holmes and then you can all go home.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Molly got to the door of her flat and turned to Sherlock who was cradling a sleeping Seffi to his chest. Molly put her hands out for her daughter.

“I’ll take Seffi now. You can go home Sherlock.” Molly looked straight at him her expression very clear. Sherlock didn’t say anything but put his hand in his pocket and took out her door keys. He opened the door and taking Molly’s hand pulled her into the flat with him, shutting the door and dropping her keys back into her handbag.

“I mean it Sherlock, I don’t want you here so go home!” Molly snapped. Sherlock tutted at her.

“Molly. I signed a form saying I would look after you for the next 24 hours, it would be most irresponsible of me to leave.” He shook his head at her. “Let’s get you and Seffi to bed.” He motioned for her to go first.

Molly was furious, Sherlock had outwitted her again. She trudged tiredly into Seffi’s room and found her some pyjamas, gave them to Sherlock and watched as he settled her into bed. Seffi didn’t wake at all. 

“The bathroom’s just across the hall. There’s bedding and towels in that cupboard over there. Goodnight Sherlock.” Molly moved away to go into her bedroom.

“Molly, wait.” Molly turned “Do you want something to eat? A cup of tea?”

“Tea would be nice” Molly gave a small smile and turned back into her bedroom.

Sometime later, Sherlock knocked at her door and came in with a tray.

“I made tea and found some nibbles from the party in the fridge.” Sherlock put the tray on her lap after Molly pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

“I’d forgotten about the party, I’ll clean it all up tomorrow. Poor Seffi, I’ll have to make it up to her.” Molly yawned and then bit into a sausage roll. She looked up at Sherlock, worried by his silence, to find him looking down at her. “Sherlock?” 

“Hmm? Sorry, I’ll pick up the tray later. Goodnight Molly”. He hesitated for a moment and then bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Shout if you need me” and then he left.

\-------------------

Molly woke the next day feeling completely refreshed. She got up, put on her dressing gown and looked into Sephrenia’s room. The bed was empty. Molly froze, fear completely engulfing her for a second, then she heard her daughter’s giggles coming from the Kitchen. In the Kitchen Seffi was sat at the table eating some toast and Sherlock was………… sorting her laundry! He stood there picking up a garment from her laundry basket and saying the colour of the item to Seffi before placing it into an appropriate pile. Seffi was loving it too especially when it also appeared to be a game of what belongs to who. He held up one of her bras, a comical expression on his face. Seffi giggled delightedly and said ‘Mummy’s’ while Molly’s face went bright red. She stormed over to Sherlock, snatched the offending item out of his hands and threw it back into the laundry basket. 

Totally ignoring him she went over to Seffi and wished her a good morning. Seffi wrapped her arms round her neck, giving her a buttery kiss. Molly kissed her back before turning to Sherlock who was running water into the sink.

“Morning Sherlock” She croaked. 

“Good morning Molly” Sherlock nodded his head at her. Molly wasn’t the least surprised to find that Sherlock was wearing a complete change of clothes. No doubt one of Mycroft’s minions had been dispatched to Baker Street to pack a bag for him. “Would you like some toast?” He gestured to the plate on the table, Molly picked up a piece and bit into it. She made a face, she hated cold toast. Seffi raised her arms up, a clear indication she wanted to be picked up so Molly picked her up, sat down in her seat, holding Seffi in her arms. Sherlock put a cup of tea on the table next to her and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a bit, munching on toast and sipping their tea, while Seffi played with Molly’s hair and, after Sherlock had to intervene and extract her fingers from Molly’s hair, she started playing with the button on his cuffs.   
The doorbell rang and Sherlock got up and answered it. It was Mycroft. Seffi was going to spend the day with him as he couldn’t come to the party.

“Mycroft, you’re early.” Molly exclaimed. She saw Mycroft look quickly at Sherlock before looking away. “What? What is it?” Sherlock turned to her.

“I asked Mycroft to come early so that you and I can talk.” Molly glared at him.

“I have a better idea, why don’t you go and spend the day with Seffi and Mycroft and I can have a nice long soak in the bath” Seffi had run over to Mycroft and Molly went to fetch her coat and her favourite toy bear which Uncle Greg had given her. Sherlock followed her.

“Nice try, Molly but you know I signed a form saying I would look after you for 24 hours, we’ve got another 13 hours yet.” Sherlock smirked at her. 

“Well I don’t want you here.” Molly snapped. She pushed passed him and helped Seffi on with her coat and gave her hug. “You be good for Uncle Mycroft, ok?” Seffi nodded and the pair went out hand in hand. Molly left the door open and motioned to Sherlock to leave. Sherlock ignored her and went to sit on the sofa, picking up one of Seffi’s picture books and flicking through it. Molly slammed the door shut.

“Do what you want, I’m going for a bath.” 

\---------------------------------

Molly stayed in the bath for an hour and then got dressed. She had hoped that Sherlock would have gone but when she went into the Sitting Room he was still there, he was reading one of her pathology books but put it down when he saw Molly.

“Molly please can we talk?” He gave her his puppy dog look. Molly snorted.

“Why? What do you want to talk about?” She sat down on the far end of the sofa.

“That night, the night I left” Molly immediately stiffened and Sherlock put his hand out towards her. “Please, just trust me on this.”

“Trust you?” Molly echoed disbelievingly. “Why on earth do you think I would trust you? What was it you used to say? Oh yes. ‘Don’t make jokes, Molly’, ‘Don’t make conversation it’s really not your area’, oh and the best one ‘You do count, you’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you’ and then to cap it all off you sleep with me and then just throw me away like a piece of garbage. So where in all that does trust come in?”

Sherlock just stared at her, absolutely stunned with what she had said. Molly sat there for a bit, arms crossed but Sherlock just continued to stare at her almost as though he was frozen. Molly huffed and then got up and put the kettle on. She made tea for herself and coffee for Sherlock, she placed them both on the coffee table and sat back in the corner of the sofa watching Sherlock. She was just beginning to get a bit anxious and wondered whether she should call John when Sherlock seemed to come out of it.

“You do count, Molly but you’re right, I’ve never given you a reason to trust me. But despite that you still helped me that day. Why Molly? Why did you help me if you didn’t trust me?” Sherlock stared at his hands which were slightly trembling, Molly noticed.

“Because I did trust you then. I thought you were the most wonderful brilliant man and I would have done anything for you. I did do anything for you and then you ruined it. Never meet your heroes, Sherlock. You’ll only be disappointed.” Molly swallowed hard determined not to cry. Sherlock got up suddenly off the sofa and Molly could see his whole body trembling, he ran his fingers through his hair and she knew he was starting to get agitated. She had seen it before in the lab when he hit a dead end on a case. She got up off the sofa and laid her hand gently on his arm.

“It’s ok Sherlock. It doesn’t change anything. You can still see Sephrenia, I know you love her and she loves you. I know you wouldn’t hurt her, I trust you on that. Come on, sit back down, drink your coffee.” She pulled him back onto the sofa and gave him his coffee which he promptly spilt. Molly got a cloth and mopped it all up. She looked up and was shocked to see two tears rolling down his face.

“Sherlock? Whatever is it?” She sat next to him and put her arms round him and he burrowed his face into her neck. 

“Y-you do count, Molly.” Rasped Sherlock. Molly held him tighter and gently rocked him in her arms. 

“Sherlock, when was the last time you had any sleep?” He shook his head, hiding his face in her hair.

“Go and sleep in my bed.” Molly pushed him away from her and stood up. Sherlock stood up too quite reluctantly. “Go on. Get some sleep for a couple of hours then we can have a late lunch or afternoon tea before Mycroft and Sephrenia get back.” 

\----------------------------------------

It was a couple of hours later when Molly’s phone rang. It was Mary. 

“Hi hun, how are you feeling?” Mary asked chirpily.

“Fine thanks. I feel a lot better”. They chatted for a bit and then Mary asked if she knew where Sherlock was as John was trying to get hold of him.

“Well, um he’s here. He’s asleep.” Molly had checked on him a little earlier and he was dead to the world, snuggled under her duvet.

“Oh! You mean asleep on the sofa?” Molly groaned inwardly. 

“To be honest, he had a bit of a moment and I persuaded him to take a nap on my bed. Is it urgent?” There was silence for a while and Molly guessed that Mary was telling John as he then came on the phone and started talking to Molly.

“Are you ok, Molly? Do you want me to come over?” John sounded concerned.

“No, it’s ok. He just got a bit agitated and I made him go to bed for a bit. Did you want him urgently?” Molly asked again.

“Just tell him to phone me when he wakes up, Greg wants us to go to the yard.”

“Ok, I’ll tell him. Bye.” Molly put her phone down and nearly jumped out of her skin as Sherlock was right behind her. 

“Oh! How are you feeling?” Molly stared at him. 

“Much better. Sorry about earlier. Was that John?” Sherlock looked down at her, he seemed to be standing quite close to her. Molly looked up at him. He certainly looked brighter.

“Um yes. He wants you to phone him, Greg wants you.” Sherlock nodded.

“Well I’d better go, it’s still ok for me to have Sephrenia on Tuesday?” 

“Yes, of course. You can pick her up yourself if you want.” Molly couldn’t quite believe she had said that but then knew she had made the right decision when Sherlock smiled warmly at her. He hesitated and then bent down and gently kissed her cheek. He then reached for his coat, pulled out his phone.

“I’ll see you Tuesday, then Molly.” And he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet day at the lab. Molly only had another two hours to go and then she could go home. She had a couple of reports to finish but didn’t seem able to focus on them. She kept thinking about Sherlock. In the last couple of weeks things seem to have settled down between them. Sherlock had Sephrenia on Tuesdays, Thursdays and picked her up Saturday afternoons and brought her back after lunch on Sunday. When he picked her up or brought her back he would come in, they would make polite conversation and then he would kiss her on the cheek and then leave. Greg had also asked her if she would let Sherlock view bodies in the morgue and she had agreed but kept contact with him to a minimum. 

Molly’s phone rang. It was Sephrenia’s nursery. 

“Hello?”

“Miss Hooper? It’s Mrs Carstairs from Carstairs Nursery. I’m afraid to say that the Mr Holmes who has come to pick up Sephrenia is not the one we were expecting. Apparently Mr Mycroft Holmes has been unavoidably detained. As you know it is company policy not to let any child leave with someone unauthorised.” Molly sighed. Mrs Carstairs was not her favourite person in the world. She was rather old-fashioned and seemed to sneer at Molly because she was unmarried. 

“I’ll be right over. Give me ten minutes.” Molly put the phone down even though Mrs Carstairs was still talking. She quickly phoned Luke her boss and explained that there was a family emergency and she needed to go. She grabbed her bag and left.

When Molly got to the reception of Carstairs Nursery the first person she saw was Sherlock. He looked very agitated. When he saw her he met her in two long strides.

“Molly, they won’t let me take her and Mycroft has had to go and stop a war or something” 

“It’s ok Sherlock. They’re just doing their job. I’ll sort it.” Molly marched up to Mrs Carstairs, she wasn’t going to put up with any nonsense. She felt Sherlock stand next to her and she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently. Sherlock returned the squeeze.

“Ah, Miss Hooper. As you know we cannot let any odd bod walk in here and take children away….” Mrs Carstairs started but Molly interrupted her.

“Yes, I appreciate that. However now that I am here I can add Sherlock to the list of people that can pick up Seffi.” Mrs Carstairs looked snootily at Molly. If it weren’t for the fact that Seffi loved it here, the other nursery staff were wonderful, she would tell Mrs Carstairs to shove it.

“Miss Hooper. The list of people that can pick up Sephrenia seems to get ever longer…….”

“Dr Hooper” Sherlock spoke from behind Molly. Molly looked round at him surprised. It was the first time he had spoken.

“I’m sorry, Mr Holmes?” Mrs Carstairs said frostily.

“It’s Dr Hooper not Miss Hooper. Molly is a professional pathologist and her title is therefore Doctor.” Sherlock said crisply. 

Mrs Carstairs got out Sephrenia’s details for Molly to add Sherlock to the list. Molly started to add Sherlock’s name. Putting his full name of William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Under relationship to child, Molly hesitated for a split second before putting down ‘father’. Molly didn’t look up but she could feel the gazes of both Sherlock and Mrs Carstairs on her. She turned the form over to next of kin and added in Sherlock’s name next to hers.

“I’ve added Sherlock’s name next to mine as next of kin. If anything happens to Seffi you can contact either of us.” Molly looked straight at Mrs Carstairs firmly. She then turned to Sherlock and motioned for him to go and pick up Seffi. She turned to Mrs Carstairs.

“Mr Holmes is right. My proper title is Dr. Hooper. Please remember that in future.” Molly turned on her heel and stormed out of the nursery, waiting outside for Sherlock to come out with Seffi.

“Mummy!” Seffi cried and Molly picked her up and hugged her, before passing her over to Sherlock who held her easily in his arms. Molly kissed Seffi on the cheek, asking if she had a good day. 

“Well. I’d better leave you two to get on with it.” Molly said eventually after a long silence. Sherlock just stood, holding Seffi, looking at her.  
“Are you going back to work?” He asked softly.

“No. I’m going to go home now. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Seffi was going to stay overnight with Sherlock. Molly kissed Seffi again and then turned to go.

“Molly, wait!” She turned back to Sherlock.

“Why don’t you come with us back to Baker Street?” Molly froze, the last place she wanted to go was Baker Street. She’d only ever been there once, that awful Christmas, and she had no intention of setting foot in that place again.

“No, that’s ok. I wouldn’t want to impose on your time with Seffi.” She looked Sherlock straight in the eye. Sherlock looked disappointed.

“You’d like that though, wouldn’t you Seffi? For mummy to come back with us. She can help us with our experiment.” Seffi clapped her hands with delight. Molly glared at Sherlock.

“Yes Mummy, yes!” Seffi demanded excitedly. Well Molly couldn’t say no now could she?

“Oh ok. Just for a bit mind, I’ve got things to do at home.” Sherlock put Seffi down and the two of them held one of her hands.

“Thank you Molly.” Sherlock said quietly. “For putting me down as next of kin.”

“It’s something I’ve been thinking of for a while to be honest.” Molly admitted. “I’ve just not had a chance to do it. I think I’d like to put your name on the birth certificate as well. Mycroft told me before Seffi was born that he could do something about that. That’s if you want that, Sherlock?”

Sherlock stopped and looked at her.

“Molly, I want that more than anything. But only if it’s truly what you want too.” Sherlock cleared his throat. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Sherlock smiled at her and gently kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

They arrived at Baker Street. Molly’s heart started pounding, she wished she’d never agreed to this and shot another glare at Sherlock for forcing her hand. He turned away from her to put his key in the door, but Molly could see the smirk on this face. 

“Why don’t we say hello to Mrs Hudson?” Sherlock spoke to Seffi and so they went and knocked at Mrs Hudsons’ door. 

“Hello Sherlock, Seffi… and Molly! It’s so nice to see you dear” Mrs Hudson hugged Molly before hugging Seffi. “You’re just in time, I made biscuits”. The three of them stayed with Mrs Hudson for about half an hour before Sherlock said they needed to look at the experiments. 

They went back outside Mrs Hudson’s flat and Molly went to go up the stairs when Sherlock lightly tugged her arm and drew her and Seffi down the hall towards 221C. He unlocked the door and inside was laboratory equipment. Molly was amazed. It also explained why he never asked to use the Laboratory at Barts. She’d assumed he went to another hospital.

“This is fantastic.” Molly exclaimed. Sherlock smiled with an enthusiasm she rarely saw on his face. He looked like a little boy in a sweetie shop. He took Seffi over to a small table which had several things on, all with mould growing on them. Molly left them to it, still conscious that this was his time with their daughter. She half listened to their excited chatter as she wandered around the room looking at all the equipment. She turned to watch Sherlock and Seffi, their heads together. Sherlock had a big smile on his face, his face not even hiding his love for his daughter and Molly’s heart missed a beat as she realised that she was jealous. She was jealous of her daughter because Sherlock had never looked at her like that. At that moment Sherlock looked up at her and the smile dropped from his face. Molly turned quickly away, trying to compose herself. She didn’t want him to catch her crying.

“Well, that’s enough for today, I think. Let’s go upstairs and have some tea”. Sherlock went over to the sink to wash his hands and Molly was amused to see Seffi go over to him and stand on a plastic box, holding out her hands for Sherlock to help her wash them.

By this time Molly has almost forgotten her anxiety over going into Sherlock’s flat. He unlocked the door and immediately went into the Kitchen to rummage in the fridge. Seffi grabbed Molly’s hand and pulled her into the middle of the room to show her the toys that Sherlock had bought for her. By the time Molly had admired them and Seffi started playing with one of her bears, Sherlock came back from the Kitchen. He sat down in his chair. Molly was sat on the floor, next to Seffi, looking round. Sherlock’s flat looked exactly as she had seen it last, only tidier and more child friendly, with lots of toys and books scattered round. There was no lab equipment up here though. Molly looked up at Sherlock to see him watching her. She bent her head and picked up one of Seffi’s books.

“Is pizza ok for you, Molly. I know it’s not very exciting” Sherlock broke the silence.

“I ought to go. You don’t need to feed me Sherlock” Molly made as if to stand but Sherlock quickly put his hand out to stop her. 

“Please stay Molly. Just for a bit longer.”

So she did. They had tea and when it was Seffi’s bathtime, Molly watched from the doorway while Sherlock got more shampoo over himself than Seffi. All three of them were laughing and Molly still had a smile on her face when Sherlock came down from upstairs after putting Seffi to bed. He smiled too. Molly stood up.

“That was really nice, I had a nice time Sherlock. Thank you for asking me.” Molly suddenly felt quite shy staring at this gorgeous man. “I-I’d better go.” 

“Why don’t you stay over, Molly. You can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa. Then you can take Seffi home with you in the morning.” Sherlock stood over her, looking down at her expectantly.

“No, I couldn’t! I really need to go, Sherlock”. She moved to go passed him. He stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

“Why? We need to discuss things about Seffi, now is a good a time as any. Please Molly, I’ve got a bottle of wine in the fridge, I can’t drink it all on my own.” Sherlock moved over to the fridge, Molly was a bit startled, she didn’t think he drank alcohol. Sherlock took the wine out and looked at her with his puppy dog face. Molly sighed. He knew she couldn’t resist his puppy face.

“Ok. But I’m sleeping on the sofa and I’m only doing this for Seffi.” She wagged her finger at him. Sherlock nodded solemnly. 

And so they talked. Sat on the sofa side by side, Sherlock asked her about her pregnancy, and the first couple of years of Seffi’s life. Molly in turn asked him about his years away and before they knew it, it was quite late. 

Sherlock stood up. “I didn’t realise it was so late, I’ll find you a t-shirt to sleep in.” He went into his bedroom and came out with a pillow and a couple of blankets and a t-shirt. He dumped them on the sofa and then walked towards her, stood over her and Molly knew that he was going to kiss her cheek as usual. He bent his head but this time he kissed her on the lips. A there one second gone the next kiss. He moved his head back and looked down at her. Molly stared into his eyes, so soft and warm and then at his mouth. Her hand came up and gently caressed his face. Sherlock brought his mouth back down to hers and then he kissed her again a slow gentle kiss. They broke apart. 

“Goodnight Molly” He whispered quietly. He kissed her cheek and before Molly could say or do anything he quickly strode into his bedroom and shut the door.

\-----------------------------------------

Sherlock laughed derisively at her. Molly felt her face grow hot and tears slid down her face. She was sat on the sofa and he was standing by the door. Molly put her hands over her ears to drown out his laughter.

“You actually think I care for you?” Sherlock taunted. “I only kissed you to keep you sweet, keep in your good books. If it weren’t for Sephrenia I wouldn’t go anywhere near you.” He strode towards her, bending down at her, he clasped her arms and pulled her to her feet, laughing in her face. 

Molly woke up with a gasp, totally disorientated, she almost fell off the sofa. She lay back trying to quieten her pounding heart. She was terribly hot, she had wrapped the blankets round herself and got overheated which is why she’d been dreaming. She flung them off and then stood up, walking over to the window. Her hands were shaking, tears running down her face, remembering her dream, the way Sherlock had laughed at her. Was it true? Why did he kiss her? She looked at her watch. It was 3am. Molly wanted to go home, take Seffi and then just go. Molly nodded to herself decisively, turned round and bumped straight into a hard chest. A pair of hands steadied her.

“Molly? Are you ok?” Molly looked up at Sherlock, concern in his eyes. She shook her head, pushing his hands off her, she took a step back.

“I need to go. I’ll get Seffi and take her with me.” Molly moved round him and dashed to the door. Sherlock grabbed her arm, halting her progress. Molly wriggled her arm trying to break free but Sherlock held her tighter.

“Let go!” Molly cried, a catch to her voice. Sherlock stood closer to her and grabbed her other arm, while slightly loosening his hold on her other arm.

“Why the rush? What’s happened?” Sherlock sounded amused more than anything which made Molly even more infuriated.

“Will you let me go! Sherlock please.” Molly twisted in his grasp. Sherlock took his hand off one of her arms and reached across to switch on the main light. He frowned down at her, taking in her obvious distress. He took his time, analysing her, his hands moving down to hold hers in a gentle but firm grip. Molly just stood there, trying to look like she didn’t care, but two tears rolled down her face. Sherlock’s face twitched.

“You had a bad dream. It was about me kissing you, wasn’t it?” Molly nodded, Sherlock sighed and tugged her towards him, enveloping her in his arms and against his chest. He stroked her back with his thumbs. Molly put her head on his chest. She was too tired for this, tired of fighting. 

“I didn’t kiss you because of Sephrenia.” Sherlock stated flatly. “I love you Molly. I always have loved you. I just didn’t realise that was what I was feeling. Love. Molly I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to do the last few months. I stayed away because you asked me to and I knew you needed time. And then you told me you didn’t trust me and I couldn’t blame you after that night. I was scared Molly and I needed you, I needed your love for me. I wanted to feel human for one night and then I blew it all away by opening my mouth and a load of drivel coming out. I’m sorry Molly, will you forgive me, will you take one more chance on me?”

He drew away from her and Molly looked up at him, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. She nodded and reached up to him, he bent his head and kissed her, softly and gently and then with a groan he tightened his hold on her, his kisses more insistent.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly stood looking out the window, it was the most beautiful day. She unconsciously smoothed the sides of her dress with her hands before turning to the mirror. Mary and Mrs Hudson had just left taking Sephrenia and Rosie with them. Molly was just waiting for a Holmes brother to appear. She looked round to peer out the window again and was just in time to see Sherlock and John disappearing into the building. Sherlock had looked to be in some agitation going by the state of his hair. Molly giggled. Bless him.

A year ago she never would have thought they would make it to this stage, but despite a major argument after living together for only a month, here they were. In fact, Molly acknowledged candidly, that argument probably helped that a lot too. They’d said a lot of things to one another, things that they were just skirting round all the time and they’d sorted it out in the end, made compromises for one another, which made them stronger and now today they were making it official.

She knew Sherlock loved her. He didn’t say it often but he showed it all the time, it was in his kisses, the way he always wanted to touch her, holding her hand while he was thinking, and he was thoughtful, always drawing her a bath when she was late home, a glass of wine on the counter. In turn she knew that sometimes he would do something ‘not good’ but she tried to explain why and keep her composure. She knew he needed his space, especially when he was on a case, and she always gave it to him. She smiled to herself and rubbed her tummy lightly. She had a special wedding present for him too, she only hoped he hadn’t guessed already but even if he had he wouldn’t guess it was twins.

There was a knock at the door and then Mycroft walked in. Molly grinned at him. Sherlock had been worried because he had wanted John to be his Best Man but didn’t want to upset Mycroft by not asking him. Molly said she knew a way round that and had promptly asked Mycroft to give her away. Mycroft had been thrilled. They were very close after all these years.

“Molly you look beautiful. Are you ready?” Mycroft smiled almost bashfully at her. Molly nodded and took his hand to let him lead her from her room to the Ballroom of the stately home. It would be a small and private ceremony but that was what both of them wanted, nothing too outrageous. Molly was wearing a simple ivory coloured lace sheath dress, Mary was her maid of honour and Seffi and Rosie her two flower girls.

Molly entered the ballroom and all eyes turned to her but she was only looking at one man, one man whose head had jerked round so fast he probably had whiplash. Molly smiled at him, her arm holding tightly to Mycroft’s arm and he smiled back. Somebody, probably Mary, had sorted his hair out for him. She reached him at last and took his hand and he whispered softly in her ear. “Molly, my love, you look gorgeous”.

\-----------------------

It was later, much later that a loud whoop of joy was heard in the Bridal Suite of the stately home. Sherlock obviously hadn’t guessed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer fic than I thought. I also had trouble posting it and ended up with Chapter 2 as Chapter 1 which was confusing. So sorry for any confusion. Hope you enjoy, please review.


End file.
